A Princess By Any Other Name
by lindemannia
Summary: Спящая красавица уколола палец, Золушка потеряла туфельку, Белоснежка подавилась яблоком. Англия ухитрился проделать все и сразу. Но выжил, потому что и для него нашелся принц.


Автор: City Girl Dreamer

Переводчик: Рэй Ко aka Линд

Бета: Ванька .D

Разрешение на перевод: получено

Ссылка на оригинал:  s/7507850/1/A-Princess-By-Any-Other-Name

Фандом: Hetalia Axis Powers

Пэйринг: Америка/Англия

Рейтинг: NC-17

Жанр: Роуманс, юмор.

Саммари: Спящая красавица уколола палец, Золушка потеряла туфельку, Белоснежка подавилась яблоком. Англия ухитрился проделать все и сразу. Но выжил, потому что и для него нашелся принц.

Примечания автора: Индию я превратила в парня. В очень красивого парня. Боже мой.

Предупреждения: Яой…ненормативная лексика…удушье…смертельные угрозы…эльфы…принцессы…хот-доги…и все такое…

Дисклеймер: На коробках с дисками наших фамилий нет…

Размещение: с согласия всех заинтересованных сторон.

**A Princess By Any Other Name**

_Прекрасной принцессе положено быть милейшим существом на свете…если только ее зовут не Англия, а ее Ромео по чистой случайности не является Америкой._

Англия был бы более чем счастлив провести весь день за рукоделием. Более чем. Что означает, дорогие мои, что ему это не удастся по многим, многим причинам.

Например, если его босс позвонит и поручит ему очередную писанину. Или, если его босс позвонит и нажалуется на СМИ, которые снова с ним грубо обошлись (вообще, масс-медиа недолюбливали всех его боссов…кроме Черчилля. Все любят Черчилля…кроме тех, кто его терпеть не может). Или если его босс позвонит, потому что ему больше нечем заняться (ну, кроме управления страной). Или позвонит узнать, когда следующие выборы, и какие у него (нее) шансы. Или позвонит и спросит, имеет ли термин «Особые отношения» какие-либо дополнительные преимущества (не имеет, к сожалению но его босс просто не может с этим смириться).

Другая причина (или причины, по обстоятельствам) – его неизбежный (ные) гость (гости). Иногда это его братья, пришедшие посмотреть, сработали ли наложенные ими проклятия (обычно срабатывают, но Англия вот-вот _выработает_ против них иммунитет). Иногда это Франция (голый), полный желания узнать, а не поддастся ли Англия его роковым чарам (что в девяти случаях из десяти не происходит). Иногда это Франция в компании Пруссии и Испании (пьяные), пытающиеся уговорить его перевоплотиться в Британского Ангела (и не только внешне) и в девяти случаях из десяти им это не удается). Иногда это просто Испания (жаждущий отомстить на свою армаду: а это ему вообще ни разу не удалось), иногда это просто Пруссия (иногда с Данией; надо признать, Англии нравится с ними выпивать).

Но в большинстве случаев это Америка. Просто Америка. Один, сам по себе. А теперь, прежде чем я продолжу, позволим Англии заявить, что он дал Америке ключ. Вообще-то, он дал Америке три ключа, что на три ключа больше, чем он давал кому-либо в этом мире. И, тем не менее, Америка упорно продолжает входить в его дом точно таким же образом, как и остальные его гости - выбив входную дверь.

Англия дотошно подсчитал, кто сколько раз выбивал его дверь. Законное первое место занимал Франция со своим рекордом в семьсот пятьдесят восемь раз. Затем следовали его братья с довольно скромным числом пятьсот двадцать семь. Испания и Пруссия выбивали его дверь всего по триста девяносто девять раз каждый. Замыкал список Америка со своими жалкими двумястами сорока тремя вторжениями. В основном, потому, что Америка время от времени предпочитал вламываться _через окно_, но речь сейчас не об этом.

Все его боссы (прошлые и настоящие), были, к счастью _людьми,_ и поэтому мысль о выбивании двери их даже не посещала.

Однако в сумме это давало чертову уйму заново поставленных дверей. И Англии оставалось всего ничего до изобретения заклинания, способного предотвратить подобное. _Совсем чуть__-__чуть_. А когда это ему, наконец, удастся…о, как же они все пожалеют, что посягнули на дверь Великой Британской Империи!

Невзирая на тот факт, что он больше не являлся Великой Британской Империей…

Кхм. Вернемся же к живописному образу уютно свернувшегося в мягком кресле Англии, мирно коротающего вечер за вышиванием. Его единорог спал возле кресла, а Мятный Кролик тихо играл с клубками. В комнате царила чистейшая безмятежность.

Разумеется, если речь идет об Англии, это означает, что такое блаженство просто не может долго продолжаться. Двое эльфов, влетевших в комнату, заполнили воздух пронзительными жалобными криками. Подняв на них взгляд, растерявшийся Англия попытался понять, что именно они хотят ему сообщить.

− Англия! Англия! − Хором вскричали они. − Он идет! Тот-от-кого-всегда-много-шума уже зде…

Они немного запоздали со своими предупреждениями.

− ЭЙ, АНГЛИЯ! − Провопил громкий, ну очень громкий и до ужаса знакомый голос.

Чертыхнувшись, Англия уколол палец иглой и тут же охнул от боли. Перепуганные эльфы вылетели в окно, Мятный кролик спрятался под кресло, и единорог просто-напросто стал невидимым. Уронив вышивание, Англия свирепо уставился на незваного гостя.

− Америка, я точно помню, что учил тебя хорошим манерам! Почему же ты, так тебя растак, их не используешь? − Вопросил он, тряся рукой с пораненным пальцем. Заскочивший (ну буквально большими прыжками) в комнату Америка ухмыльнулся от уха до уха. В одной руке у него был гамбургер (приросли они, что ли, к нему?!), а в другой нечто подозрительно похожее на билеты на бейсбольный матч.

− Чувак, чувак, ЧУВАААААК! Мой босс невъебенно крут! Он дал мне билеты, за то, что заставил меня работать сверхурочно, вообще-то, он сам их получил в подарок, но сам пойти не сможет, поэтому отдал их мне, но я же не могу пойти один, чувак, что обо мне тогда подумают? Короче, я попросил Тони, но он тоже не сможет, потом попросил Японию, но и он не сможет, потом попросил Кана…как-его-там, но он занят, потом попросил Мексику, но она до сих пор на меня из-за чего-то дуется, а потом я попросил…ну, в общем, я многих попросил и никто не может, так что я пришел позвать тебя. Тебе повезло!

Неся всю эту трескучую пустую ерунду, Америка размахивал перед собой билетами, словно они были подарком небес. Вообще, они конечно, могли бы быть подарком небес, если бы Обама был Господом Богом. Лично я голосую за Моргана Фримана.

Разумеется, Англия был более чем впечатлен красноречием и экспрессивностью Америки. Он честно попытался понять всю тираду, но все, что ему удалось уловить − президент дал Америке какие-то билеты на какой-то матч, и, Англия, как обычно, был последним в списке приглашенных.

Чертов. Ублюдочный. Янки.

− Нет, − коротко ответил англичанин, отвернувшись, чтобы скрыть помрачневшее лицо. Он же собственноручно вырастил этого щенка, так почему же, мать его, он всегда на последнем месте? Заметив, что его палец до сих пор кровоточит, он сокрушенно вздохнул. Как это похоже на Америку − прийти и все изгадить.

− Да _почему_ нет-то? Ты же все равно не занят! − надулся Америка, скрестив на груди руки. Как ему удалось при этом сохранить свой гамбургер в первоначальном состоянии, Англии понять не удалось. Не то, чтобы он хотел это знать…

− Если ты не заметил, я действительно занят. Мне нужно закончить этот рисунок. Да будет тебе известно, это подарок на день рождения Ее Величества! − буркнул Англия, косясь на Америку краем глаза. Тот уставился на валяющееся на полу вышивание.

− Вау, − хмыкнул он. − Чувак, ты серьезно? А я-то думал, Франция просто прикалывался, назвав тебя полубабой. Так это же объясняет все твое ворчание…и брюзжанье…и хныканье! О! И ты поэтому надеваешь платье, когда изображаешь Британского Ангела? Ну ты блин даешь…

Выпалив все это на одном дыхании, Америка уставился на него немигающими глазами.

Зашипев от злости, Англия не придумал ничего лучше, чем запустить в него подушкой.

– Это называется гребаная «_тога_», яйцеголовый! И нет, я не полубаба, не четвертьбаба, и вообще не баба! И, чтобы ты знал, идиот, рукоделие не только для женщин!

Размахивая перед носом американца указательным пальцев, Англия изо всех сил пытался игнорировать распространяющийся по лицу и даже по шее румянец.

Америка же, в свою очередь проигнорировав громкую тираду агличанина, сосредоточил вместо этого свое внимание на направленном ему в лицо пальце. На нем была капелька крови, и Америка вскользь удивился, почему Англия его не перебинтовал. Видимо, был слишком занят, подбирая наиболее изощренные ругательства. Поток оскорблений стал громче, американец раздраженно вздохнул. И тут ему в голову пришла идея. Должно быть, это в нем заговорили французские корни, потому что обычно идеи такого рода просто пролетали мимо него.

– И это Франция назвал меня женщиной? Да ведь он сам половину своего детства расхаживал в платьях! Спорим, ты этого не знал? Я тебе еще кое-что расскажу о нем! Чтоб ты знал, он ….э….ааа… Америка. Ты что творишь?

Отчаянно краснея, Англия быстро-быстро заморгал. Нагнувшись к нему, Америка запечатлел на кончике его указательного пальца нежный поцелуй.

Английские мозги практически закипели, пытаясь переварить увиденную сцену. _Америка__. __Поцеловал__. __Его__палец_. Внутренности скрутило, по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь. Англия несколько раз молча открыл и закрыл рот, не в состоянии подобрать достойного ответа подобному действию. Подняв глаза, Америка ласково улыбнулся и подмигнул.

– Залечиваю твою рану, – просто ответил он.

Моргнув еще несколько раз и покраснев еще на пару тонов ярче, англичанин, наконец, сформировал мысленную цепочку _Америка-издевается-над-ним-убить-ублюдка_. Отдернув руку, он от души шлепнул того по макушке.

– Ах ты ж сволочь! Что ты себе воображаешь? Нельзя просто так взять и поцеловать человека без его согласия! Тем более, что это все равно не помогает! – рявкнул он. Надувшись, Америка потер ушибленную голову и снова скрестил руки на груди.

– Еще как помогает! Ты все время делал так мне, каждый раз, когда я набивал шишки! И мне становилось лучше! – возразил преисполненный осознания собственной правоты и могущества, американец. Ну, как всегда.

Англия возмущенно затряс головой.

– Ты был тогда карапузом! А теперь вымахал! – Услышав собственные слова, он запнулся, почувствовав застрявший в горле ком. – Ты…больше не ребенок. Тебе…нельзя больше целовать других людей. Как и другим нельзя просто поцеловать тебя.

Америка осторожно отступил назад.

– Приятель. Ты ведь не впадешь сейчас опять в депрессию?

Так и знал, надо было прихватить с собой какую-нибудь подмогу. В последний раз, когда Англия впадал в депрессию, с ними был Франция, и им понадобилось двадцать пять чашек чая и шестьдесят восемь лучших французских круассанов, чтобы выманить англичанина из угла, в который тот, фигурально выражаясь, забился.

Вышеупомянутый англичанин, окрысившись, отвернулся и нагнулся подобрать упавшее на пол вышивание.

– Не собираюсь я впадать ни в какую депрессию! Думаю, ты знаешь, где находится дверь, или, во всяком случае, то, что было дверью до твоего прихода, так что будь любезен покинуть мой дом через нее, – горько сказал он, распутывая нитки.

– Не могу, брателло! Пока не ты пойдешь со мной! – сообщил Америка, уперев руки в боки. Закатив глаза, Англия вздохнул.

– Я тебе не брателло, так что нечего меня так называть. Это во-первых. А во-вторых, я никуда не пойду! – заявил он, мрачно глядя через плечо на американца. Право же, парень иногда бывает просто невыносим!

– Пойдешь-пойдешь, – упрямо повторил Америка, неслышно приблизившись. Наклонившись к плечу британца, он слегка дернул того за ухо. – Ну же, это будет весело. Ты ведь знаешь, что означает это слово? Пусть это было давно, но ты должен помнить, что такое веселье!

Злобно хмыкнул, Англия на миг перестал возиться с рукоделием.

– Я думаю, мои понятия о веселье в корне отличаются от твоих, – заметил он, вызывая в памяти образ тонущей Армады и звуки рыданий несчастных испанцев.

Моргнув, американец попятился: излучаемая британцем темная аура мало чем уступала хваленой русской, а в чем-то, может, и превосходила.

– Приятель. Вернись пожалуйста в двадцать первый век, – осторожно позвал он, дергая глазом.

Англия вздохнул, возвращаясь к реальности.

– Ну и скучный же выдался век, – пробормотал он, напоминая себе о том, что отныне является отнюдь не беспощадным пиратом, а благовоспитанным джентльменом. Прочистив горло, он выпрямился в кресле. – Можешь идти, Америка. Найди себе на улице какого-нибудь голубка, пусть он составит тебе компанию. Потому что я не пойду ни на какой гребаный бейсбольный матч!

Америка прищурился.

– О нет, ты пойдешь.

– О нет, я не пойду.

– Еще как пойдешь.

– Я категорически отказываюсь.

– Чувак. Мы идем вместе.

– Хватит меня так называть. И мы не идем.

– Да.

– Нет.

– Ну же, братан!

– Что я тебе только сказал по поводу всех этих кличек? И, Бога ради, я никуда не иду!

X-x-X-x-X

…

…

− …Я когда-либо говорил, что ненавижу тебя?

Америка неуверенно улыбнулся.

− Разок-другой.

− Хмм… − задумался Англия. − Напомни мне напоминать тебе об этом факте почаще.

− Понял.

…

…

− Что? − Наконец не выдержал Англия этого пристального взгляда.

Ухмыльнувшись, американец пожал плечами.

− Хочешь еще орешков? − невинно предложил он, ткнув через плечо большим пальцем в сторону надрывающегося посреди толпы продавца арахиса.

− Благодарю покорнейше, − огрызнулся Англия, − меня на сегодня уже достаточно забросали орехами!

Надувшись, американец съехал ниже на сиденье.

− Чувак, тебе определенно надо расслабиться. У нас лучшие места на всем стадионе! А еще…а еще мы умудрились попасть сюда практически без давки, вот! Так что не порти все своей…

− Угрюмой физиономией? − подхватил Англия. − Уж прости, Америка, но, чтобы расслабиться, мне нужны совершенно другие условия. Видишь ли, я сейчас слишком занят планированием твоего устранения с лица земли, так что, боюсь, твое пожелание находится в конце моего списка дел на сегодня!

Америка заморгал.

− Планирование моего устранения? − недоверчиво переспросил он. Неужели в наше время люди так еще говорят? Почему бы просто не сказать «я прикидываю, как тебя сподручнее прикончить», как все нормальные люди. Господи…

− Да, и в настоящий момент план включает в себя бейсбольную биту, пакетик арахиса, крышу стадиона, удобно припаркованную машину и _тебя_! − прошипел Англия. Громко сглотнув, Америка шутливо вскинул руки.

− Хэй, в этом абсолютно нет нужды! Серьезно, приятель, если ты убьешь меня, что, кстати, тебе _все равно_ не удастся, то как ты потом будешь себя чувствовать?

Он поиграл бровями. Англичанин даже не пошевелился.

− Чрезвычайно удовлетворенным, − сухо ответил он.

Склонив голову к плечу и приоткрыв рот, Америка окинул его задумчивым взглядом. Иногда было просто невозможно определить, шутит ли этот парень или нет.

− Эмм…может…хот-дог? − небрежно предложил он, стараясь сохранить лицо. Бросив на него долгий косой взгляд, англичанин неожиданно усмехнулся.

− А им можно тебя удавить? − как бы невзначай спросил он. Поперхнувшись, американец раздраженно прищурился.

− Ну очень смешно, чувак. Просто обхохочешься.

Пожав плечами, Англия невинно уставился на поле.

− Я стараюсь, − просто ответил он.

Покачав головой, Америка поднялся.

− Проехали, приятель. Стало быть, один хот-дог…с кетчупом или без? − уточнил он, спускаясь по ступенькам.

Нахмурившись, Англия подумал секунду и внезапно повернулся к американцу с не предвещающей ничего хорошего усмешкой.

− На твой выбор. В конце концов, это же ты им подавишься.

В зеленых глазах плескалось ненормально буйное веселье. Закатив глаза, Америка отмахнулся и направился вниз к палатке с фаст-фудом. Англия со вздохом вернул свое внимание к игре.

Ну не понимает он этот дурацкий бейсбол! Америка как-то пытался объяснить ему правила, сказав, что это похоже на крикет, но только гораздо веселее…но бросьте, мы же говорим об Америке! Он использовал гамбургеры вместо баз и жареную картошку вместо игроков! И поедал одного за другим в процессе объяснения!

Американцы восторженно загалдели − вероятно на поле произошло что-то значительное. Англия потер виски. С какой стати ему разделять их энтузиазм? Это же не их похищали и запихали в частный реактивный самолет, чтобы привезти сюда, не их рукоделие было отобрано идиотом, искренне любящим только хорошо прожаренное и обильно смазанное жиром.

…И как он вообще умудрился за один день добраться из Америки до Англии и обратно? Да еще и успел на этот гребаный матч? И почему бы ему не потратить свою неуемную энергию на более важные вещи, как, например, всемирные конференции?

Толпа опять дружно взвыла, он вздрогнул и насупился. Боже, помоги ему, он в толпе идиотов. Если бы это хотя бы был футбол или крикет, он мог бы понять их радость. Но это не футбол. И уж совершенно точно не крикет.

Это чертов бейсбол, который он не в состоянии постичь.

− Что я здесь делаю? − вопросил он высшие силы, задрав голову к небу и игнорируя странные взгляды окружающих. − Я знаю, я сильно досаждал Испании…и своим братьям…и Франции тоже, но это не в счет. Я не был особенно милым в качестве Империи, но кто смог бы на моем месте? И, да, признаю, в семидесятых я поддерживал анархию, но я изменился с тех пор…так почему ты меня так наказываешь?

К сожалению, высшие силы, должно быть, посчитали ситуацию невероятно забавной, и вместо помощи, послали ему светловолосого идиота с хот-догом в руке. Англия послал небесам злобный взгляд. А люди еще удивляются, почему религия в его стране больше не в почете…

О. Может, в этом все дело? «_Обещаю снова начать ходить в церковь, если избавишь меня от этого придурка!_» мысленно взмолился англичанин. Еще пять секунд…и ничего. «_Негодяи_».

− Йо, чувак! Ты чего, гипнотизируешь кого-то? А, погоди-погоди! Я понял! Ты играешь в гляделки с одним из твоих так называемых «друзей», да? Приятель, по части зырканья ты, несомненно, вне конкуренции.

Американец со смехом помахал ход-догом перед его лицом. С брезгливой гримасой Англия забрал у него богомерзкую пищу.

− Спасибо за комплимент! − рявкнул он, и тут же вытаращился на Америку, выудившего из кармана один за другим три гамбургера. − Ты совсем спятил? А еще меня называешь сумасшедшим!

Американец недоуменно посмотрел на гамбургеры.

− Что ты имеешь в виду?

Смерив его ничего не выражающим взглядом, Англия устало вздохнул. Пожав плечами, ничего не понимающий американец уселся на место.

Приглядевшись к хот-догу в своей руке, британец передернулся от отвращения. Восемьдесят процентов жира, пятнадцать − вкусовых добавок и процентов пять настоящего мяса, не более. Он покосился на соседа. Америка с обожанием обнюхивал один за другим свои бургеры. Переведя взгляд обратно на свой хот-дог, англичанин обреченно сглотнул.

Эта штука его убьет. И какой же унизительной будет эта смерть… Он так и видел свое свидетельство о смерти: _Имя: Англия; Причина смерти: Хот-дог_. Потому что высшие силы никогда не позволят ему принять достойную смерть, нет, погибнуть на поле брани, или просто умереть от старости − это было бы слишком скучно для него. Ведь куда интереснее (и забавнее) наблюдать как бывшая империя давится хот-догом.

Господи ты Боже. Франция будет очень долго смеяться. Чертов лягушкоеб.

Неуверенно открыв рот, Англия поднес к нему хот-дог и откусил крошечный кусочек. Мелко-мелко, словно кролик, прожевав его, он пришел к выводу, что в-общем и целом на вкус не так уж плохо. Но, едва он рискнул откусить побольше, Америка шокировал его (не напугал: Англия никогда не пугается), подпрыгнув и издав радостный вопль. Видимо на поле кто-то выиграл что-то, сделав нечто потрясающее. Не то, чтобы Англию это волновало. Он был слишком занят давясь гребаным хот-догом.

– Вау, чувак, ты _это_ видел? А некоторые еще не верят, что Нью-Йорк Янкиз просто супер! Чувак! …Чувак? Эй, приятель, ты в порядке?

Америка нагнулся и беспокойно заглянул ему в лицо. Жаль, Англия не мог ему ответить. Занят, видите ли, был. Давился чертовым хот-догом.

Когда через пару секунд до американца дошел весь трагизм ситуации, он, со вздохом закатив глаза, от души хлопнул британца по спине.

Яростно закашлявшись, Англия выплюнул злосчастный кусок в руку, и тут же с отвращением отшвырнул подальше от себя. Американец с ухмылкой успокаивающе потер его по спине.

– Приятель, да я тебе прям жизнь спас! Я ж настоящий герой! – объявил он, потрясая в воздухе кулаком.

Скривившись, англичанин осторожно потер пострадавшее горло и с ненавистью покосился на остатки хот-дога в руке. Он так и знал…чертов фаст-фуд сглазили. Чертовы ублюдки наверняка сейчас смотрят сверху и потешаются.

– Заткнись и сядь, идиот! – прошипел, а, скорее, прохрипел Англия. Посмотрев на него сверху вниз, Америка надулся: чопорный британец, как всегда, должен испортить ему радость. – И перестань называть себя героем, придурок.

– Эй, но я же герой! Я только что спас тебе жизнь, теперь ты мой должник! – Представляя себя один за другим способы, которыми Англия мог бы его отблагодарить, Америка невольно расплылся в широчайшей ухмылке.

– Ничего подобного! И ты не герой! – уперся англичанин. Нахмурившись, Америка ткнул его пальцем в щеку.

– Нет, герой. И да, ты мне должен, – раздельно повторил он, тыкая его при каждом слове.

– Даа? Герой, значит? Ну и где же тогда твоя принцесса? Где дракон, которого ты должен победить? Где твой прекрасный белоснежный конь? – В одной тираде Англия, кажется, умудрился выдать годовой запас сарказма.

– Чувак, – фыркнул Америка. – Ты определенно застрял в прошлом. И вообще, если бы сейчас было Средневековье, мне все равно бы не пришлось побеждать драконов! Они бы при одном взгляде на меня удирали!

– Ну еще бы, – хмыкнул Англия. – При виде такой-то рожи…

Показав ему язык, Америка дернул его за ухо.

– Ты, как всегда, сама тактичность, приятель! Эээ…на чем я остановился? Ах, да. Мне не нужно искать себе принцессу: чувихи сами за мной бегают! Вероятно из-за моего потрясающего магнетизма, ты как думаешь? – Откинувшись в кресле, Америка углубился в фантазии. – А что касается белого коня…. Ну, однажды, когда мы с Францией и моим братом тусовались, разговор зашел о том, как бы накачать Пруссию. Но спрашивай, зачем – просто не спрашивай. Все, что тебе надо знать – я думаю, мой братишка на него запал. Не знаю, почему, и _не хочу_ знать. Короче, мы говорили о том, как бы его подпоить и мне как-то пришло в голову, какой бы клевый жеребец из него получился. Серьезно, приятель, он же белоснежный, и глаза просто супер какие красные!

Англия вопросительно изогнул бровь.

– Хочешь сказать…ты бы хотел оседлать Пруссию?

Вау. Англичанин в жизни не видел, чтобы кто-то так яростно давился воздухом.

– Ч-что? Чт…какого…да ты… Чувак! Фу, гадость! – захлебывался побагровевший Америка.

Англия хихикнул.

– Ага. Кажется, не один твой брат запал на Пруссию. Мне сообщить ему об этом? – поддразнил он.

Воочию увидеть игривого Англию оказалось вовсе не так весело, как казалось Америке раньше. Надувшись, он отвернулся.

– Не смешно, приятель! И нифига я на него не запал.

– Ну да. Как скажешь.

– Вот именно. И ты все равно мой должник!

– Нет.

– А вот и да. Разве тебе не кажется забавным, что ты пожелал мне подавиться хот-догом, а в конце концов подавился сам? Прикольно же!

– …

– Ну? Теперь признаешь, что ты мне должен?

– Плут. На, забери остаток и заткнись хоть раз в жизни!

– Есть, сэр!

X-x-X-x-X

В конце концов игра предсказуемо закончилось чьей-то победой, и чьим-то, соответственно, проигрышем. Англии было совершенно наплевать. Все, что ему было нужно − вернуться домой и закончить подарок для королевы. Но желание Америки остаться еще ненадолго и увидеть церемонию награждения рушило к черту и эти планы.

− Америка! Мы уходим сейчас! Мне не улыбается быть раздавленным твоими людьми, так что шевелись! − Вцепившись в рукав куртки, он тащил американца к выходу.

− Ладно, − вздохнул тот. − Обломщик. Обязательно высасывать все самое интересное?

Отмахнувшись, Англия начал спускаться по ступенькам.

− Я сейчас что-нибудь другое засосу, если не заткнешься, − буркнул он. Американец застыл на полшаге, изумлено уставившись ему в спину.

− Что? − переспросил он. Англия действительно сказал то, что он сейчас услышал?

Англия быстренько перемотал в голове только что сказанное, и…ох. Твою ж налево через забор! Зарумянившись, как бекон на сковороде, он деревянным шагом продолжил маршировать по лестнице, высоко вскинув голову и глядя строго перед собой.

− Ничего! Пошли быстрей! − твердо заявил он.

Многозначительно угукнув, Америка поскакал следом, пытаясь нагнать разогнавшегося британца.

− Извините…простите…пропустите…дайте пройти…эй! Англия!

Англия, подожди!

Остановившись и обернувшись, англичанин изящно отступил в сторону от несущегося людского потока.

Америке же, в свою очередь до изящества было далеко… Расталкивая народ (собственный народ, просто вопиющая грубость!), он бежал по ступенькам, пытаясь хотя бы поравняться с Англией, оставляя позади водоворот возмущенных зрителей. Англия оперся о перила и сложил на груди руки, хладнокровно наблюдая за учиненным хаосом. Румянец смущения начал мало-помалу сходить с его обычно бледных щек.

− Давай, Америка, у нас нет времени! − протянул он. − И вообще, как ты обращаешься со своими людьми? Имей хоть каплю уважения к собственному населению!

Нагнавший его, наконец запыхавшийся Америка только пожал плечами.

− Да уважаю я их! И вообще, люблю…но выбираясь из подобных мест, каждый сам за себя! − объявил он, озираясь.

Англия, последовав его примеру, также оглянулся, но не понял, в чем проблема.

− А что такое? Что-то случилось? − поинтересовался он, наклонив голову к плечу. Конечно, ничего хорошего в толпе фанатов, рвущихся из переполненного стадиона, нет, но это же не смертельно?

− Пока нет… − потупился Америка. − Я бы не хотел тебя пугать…но ты помнишь, что случилось тогда у вас? На стадионе?

Передернувшись от воспоминания, Англия переступил с ноги на ногу.

− Ты имеешь в виду Хиллсборо? Я…я в порядке. Уверен, ты нас отсюда вытащишь. Я просто…я…ну, скажем так, легкая клаустрофобия. Я не буду паниковать, обещаю. Ты ведь этого боишься?

Задрав голову, британец вгляделся в лицо Америки.

− Неа. Больше за тебя беспокоюсь, − дернул плечом тот, небрежно запихивая руки в карманы. Смутившийся британец двинул его кулаком в плечо.

− Дурак! Нельзя говорить людям такие вещи ни с того ни с сего!

В зеленых глазах сверкали негодование и…радость? Хм. Возможно, ему стоит чаще беспокоиться об Англии. И каждый раз говорить об этом вслух.

− Так, ладно, приятель! Чем дольше ты тут меня пилишь, тем труднее становится выбраться отсюда. Пойдем.

Америка протянул руку. Англия на нее уставился.

− Что? − спросил он, не вполне уверенный, что ему делать с этой рукой.

− Ну не тормози! Если будешь держаться за меня, мы не разделимся в толпе!

Слегка удивленный неожиданным проявлением логики Англия приподнял бровь. Ну надо же. И почему Америка не включает мозги на конференциях?

− Эмм…ну ладно. Если ты настаиваешь… − медленно выговорил он. Кивнув, американец нетерпеливо потряс протянутой рукой. Англия неохотно ухватился и покраснел еще сильнее, почувствовав, что Америка переплел их пальцы.

− Поехали! − провозгласил Америка, и это было для британца единственным предупреждением, после которого его утянули прямо в гущу толпы. Желающие в последнюю минуту купить сувенир, просто проголодавшиеся и осаждавшие палатки с едой − люди давили и напирали со всех сторон. Вздрогнув, Англия крепче сжал руку Америки.

− Я…не думаю, что это была… − начал он неуверенно.

− Не волнуйся, чувак! Предоставь все мне! − жизнерадостно отозвался Америка, быстро волоча его за собой сквозь толпу. Шум стал громче, а с ним усилились давка, жара, запахи, и ощущение, что его руку вот-вот оторвут.

− АМЕ−РИ−КААА! − завопил Англия, но тот его, кажется, не услышал. Британца порядочно сплющило с боков, но крепкая хватка на его руке удерживала его от впадения в панику. Он споткнулся, упал на кого-то и больно ударился, но ощущение, что тебя держат, и, ни за что не отпустят, очень и очень успокаивало.

Когда их, наконец, выбросило с территории стадиона, Америка сразу оттащил его в сторону от выхода. Тяжело дышащий англичанин привалился в стене. Американец улыбнулся в тридцать два зуба и встал в героическую позу. Однако Англия чувствовал, что ему словно бы чего-то не хватает…. Посмотрев вниз, он со вздохом потер переносицу.

− Приятель, ты в порядке? − заметив неладное, забеспокоился Америка.

Англия поднял на него тяжелый взгляд.

− Ты что, издеваешься? Я…я потерял там туфлю! − заорал он, отвесив американцу подзатыльник.

− И что? Можно же купить новые, нет? − отреагировал Америка.

Англия закипел и забулькал от негодования на такую неуместную реплику.

− Если ты еще не заметил, Америка, я не являюсь самой богатой нацией в мире. Я не могу просто пойти и купить новую пару туфель! У меня есть бюджет в конце концов! Тем более, это были туфли от Вивиан Вествуд! Представляешь, сколько они стоили? − прорычал англичанин, положив руки на бедра и нахмурившись.

− А зачем покупать такие дорогие туфли, если у тебя бюджет? − резонно заметил американец.

Поперхнувшись, англичанин принялся высказывать все известные ему ругательства на всех известных ему языках. Америка по опыту знал, что единственным способом заставить того замолчать было сказать и сделать что-нибудь смущающее. Это срабатывало всегда.

− Приятель, остынь. Я верну твою туфлю. Потому что я, типа, герой. А ты, стало быть, моя принцесса? − Америка выпятил грудь. − Хотя, никогда бы не подумал, что моя принцесса будет парнем. Тем более англичанином. Да еще с дохлыми гусеницами вместо бровей. И вообще, _тобой_. Но как бы там ни было. Принцесс не выбирают!

– Я не твоя гребаная принцесса! – бурно запротестовал Англия. – Я не смей искать мою туфлю, я пойду за ней сам!

– Но ты же мелкий, – отмахнулся Америка. – Ты просто потеряешься в толпе! Не волнуйся, я принесу тебе ее!

И прежде чем Англия успел раскрыть рот, самопровозглашенный герой храбро нырнул в самую гущу толпы, из которой они с таким трудом выбрались. Британец только головой покачал, удивляясь, как Америке в очередной раз удалось заставить его почувствовать себя таким беспомощным. Он же Англия! Он был Великой Британской, мать его, Империей!

Он завоевывал страны и заставлял их подчиняться себе. Он преследовал и топил корабли. Одно его имя вселяло ужас в сердца людей (и некоторых наций!). Так почему же Америка не мог понять, что какая-то туфля не представляла для него никакой проблемы.

…и он ни разу не был слишком стар, чтобы пойти за ней самому.

Черт побери. Никакая он не принцесса. О, Господи. Да его братья отметят этот день в календаре красным, если услышат, что Америка так его называет. И еще есть Франция, у которого обязательно найдется для него парочка знакомых дамских портных. Лягушкофил-извращенец. Как Англия его еще не убил, он и сам не понимал.

(Наверное, потому, что Англия подсознательно считал Францию своим лучшим другом, но знать ему самому об этом было необязательно. И Франции тоже. И Америке.)

А пока он углубился в размышления о том, как лучше убить Францию (в последнее предположение входили: игла, мешок, нитка и подходящая корзина), Американский Идиот (или Герой, как вам угодно) вернулся, да еще и не с пустыми руками.

– Та-дамммм! Туфелька для капризной принцессы! – объявил Америка, вытаскивая из-за спины вышеупомянутую туфельку. Англия отчаянно замотал головой.

– Я тебе не девушка! И не принцесса. В любом случае, не твоя принцесса! – сообщил он, стиснув кулаки, чтобы не задушить несносного болвана. Американец с широкой ухмылкой опустился на одно колено перед рассерженным британцем, и подмигнул.

– Не мог бы ты приподнять ногу, чтобы я надел ее обратно? – осведомился он, сияя своей фирменной улыбкой. Вытаращив глаза, Англия с рычанием пнул Америку в голень.

– Ни хрена подобного! Я прекрасно умею обуваться самостоятельно. Тем более…мы на людях, и это неприлично. Вставай и перестань позориться. То есть… я хотел сказать, перестань позорить меня! На нас смотрят, и все из-за тебя!

Фыркнув, он отвернулся. На миг задумавшись, Америка пожал плечами.

– Да мне, собственно, плевать. И всегда было плевать, что думают другие. Ну, кроме того раза, когда ты уверял меня, что я растолстел…но это было просто жестоко с твоей стороны, чувак! А сейчас пускай пялятся. Пусть знают, что ты моя принцесса, – на лицо Америки вернулась безупречная улыбка.

– Я. Не. Твоя. Гребаная. Принцесса! – яростно отчеканил Англия. И приподнял ступню. – Я…делаю это только для того, чтобы ты угомонился. Так что поторопись, чтобы мы могли уже отсюда убраться!

– Так можно? – переспросил Америка, подскакивая от возбуждения.

– Можно, – сухо ответил англичанин. – Только быстрее. Я устал и хочу домой!

В шутку отсалютовав ему ладонью, американец наклонился к его ногам. Англия отвел глаза. Удивленно моргнув, Америка хихикнул.

– Приятель, твои носочки с Тинкер Белл просто чертовски…

– Произнеси слово «милые», и я покалечу тебя этой самой туфлей! – зашипел Англия, успев буквально за миг до очередного позора. Насупившись, Америка осторожно надел туфлю на его ногу, взглянул вверх и игриво подмигнул.

– Не за что, принцесса! – объявил он, опережая все изъявления благодарности.

Англичанин поставил ногу.

– Я тебе не принцесса, – буркнул он. – Перестань меня так называть! И даже если бы, я повторяю, ЕСЛИ бы я ею был, ты все равно не очень-то похож на принца.

Содержавшееся в последних словах допущение он решил проигнорировать.

– Дружище, а я так не думаю. Только вспомни, сколько раз я выручал твою задницу! Например…например, Вторая Мировая! Я же просто спас тебя тогда! – Напомнил Америка, почесывая нос, чтобы скрыть смущение от того, что его назвали принцем. Не совсем то же, что быть героем, но что есть, то есть.

– Поздновато об этом вспоминать, тебе не кажется? – мрачно ответил Англия, разворачиваясь в том направлении, где располагался дом Америки, а что самое важное, где стоял его частный самолет. Чертова реактивная игрушка. Британцу хотелось только одного – покинуть эту страну и вернуться в свою.

– Хорошо, а что было сегодня? – надулся американец. – Я спас тебя от хот-дога!

Англия закатил глаза.

– Хот-дог? Какой хот-дог? Не помню, чтобы я когда-либо в своей жизни давился хот-догом! О чем вообще речь? – саркастически осведомился он.

Независимо запихнув руки в карманы, Америка зашагал следом.

– Ты знаешь, подавление своих чувств вредно для здоровья. Эй! Может поэтому ты немного того? – хихикнул он.

Англия нехорошо прищурился.

– Отвали. Ничего я не «того», и никаким хот-догом я не давился! Понял?

– Как скажешь, приятель, – пожал плечами Америка. – Тебе просто стыдно, что твой рвотный рефлекс ниже плинтуса. Старость не радость, да?

– И откуда бы тебе знать, какой именно у меня рвотный рефлекс? – Беспечно поинтересовался англичанин. Сообразив, какой второй смысл мог скрываться в этом вопросе, Америка покраснел. Почувствовав его смущение, Англия со вздохом возвел глаза к небу. – Да ладно тебе, Америка. Давай уже просто вернемся, хорошо?

– Окей, – вяло согласился враз сдувшийся Америка.

Покачав головой, британец украдкой зевнул, постаравшись, чтобы спутник этого не заметил.

– Черт, как же я устал… – пробормотал он, снова зевая и потирая глаза. Он не спал всю ночь, выбирая узор для вышивания, а теперь недосып начинал сказываться.

Уловив краем глаза это движение, Америка повернулся, подмигнул, и внезапно схватив британца в охапку, водрузил себе на спину.

– Держись крепче, приятель! – предупредил он, хватая его под коленки. _Ух. А ему не помешало бы сбросить вес…_

– Америка! Какого черта ты делаешь? – вякнул потрясенный неподобающим поведением англичанин, однако же послушно обхватил широкие плечи американца. _Хмм. Да он явно не обходит спортзал стороной…_

Америка со смехом перехватил его поудобнее.

– Несу тебя на руках. Я, вообще, делаю это каждый раз, как ты напьешься, так в чем проблема?

− Проблема в том, дорогой мой Америка, что я вполне себе трезв! К большому сожалению, я не пьян, и посему могу мыслить самостоятельно. Хочешь знать, что я думаю прямо сейчас? − поинтересовался Англия. Поразмыслив чуток, Америка решил, что это, скорее всего, был риторический вопрос, и благоразумно удержался от ответа. − Так вот, дорогой Америка, прямо сейчас я думаю, что ты должен ПОСТАВИТЬ МЕНЯ НА МЕСТО!

Америка поморщился.

− Ух, чувак. Я ж прямо тут, так и оглохнуть недолго!

− Тебе будет недолго до комы, если не поставишь меня, щенок! − прошипел англичанин своим самым страшным пиратским голосом. Америку передернуло, когда зловещий шепоток коснулся его уха, но он не сдался.

− Приятель, ты за кого меня держишь? За Испанию? На меня такой тон не действует, − отмахнулся Америка, крепче вцепляясь в британца, чтобы не дать тому ускользнуть из хватки.

− С тобой бесполезно спорить, да? − буркнул Англия, сверля злобным взглядом затылок американца. Толстокожий тупица.

− Ага! − Радостно ответил Америка. Скорчив ему в затылок гримасу, Англия поблагодарил небеса за то, что Америка не видит его румянца, и тихонько положил голову ему на плечо.

Остаток пути прошел в молчании, и, хотя оно не было неловким, особенно уютно Англии тоже не было. Америке полагалось быть шумным, энергичным и очень, очень болтливым. А этот непривычно молчаливый Америка напоминал ему о…плохих вещах.

Так что Англия, начал поерзывать, прикидывая, что бы сказать такое, чтобы нарушить тишину.

− Эмм…Америка? − неуверенно начал он.

− Да, приятель?

Англия еще поерзал, не зная о том, что по лицу Америки разливается точно такой же румянец.

− Сп-пасибо. За то, что принес меня. Несмотря на то, что вспомнил обо мне в последнюю очередь. И на то, что чуть не убил хот-догом. И на то, что помешал моему вышиванию. И на то, что мне был неинтересен этот матч. И на то, что я потерял туф…

− Да не за что, − прервал Америка, улыбаясь легкой теплой улыбкой, которую Англия не увидел. Ну и слава богу.

– Мм…ага, – промямлил Англия. И снова тишина. Которая тянулась все время, пока Америка шагал по улицам, а Англия прятал у него на плече лицо от странных взглядов прохожих. Он снова поерзал, ощущая все возраставшую неловкость.

– Эй, приятель! Может, хватит уже ерзать? – нарушил молчание Америка. Англия вздрогнул. Голос Америки прозвучал как-то натянуто, да и тело его было до странности напряжено. Словно бы он старался удержать себя от чего-то. «_Возможно, от того, чтобы прибить меня_», мрачно подумал Англия.

− И…извини, − пробормотал он, отметив про себя ребячливость американца. Если Америке не хочется тащить его, почему бы тогда не отпустить и не позволить идти на своих двоих, как он и собирался изначально? Тупоголовый янки.

Вернувшаяся в очередной раз тишина теперь была снабжена густой примесью напряженного молчания, оплетенного каким-то непонятным чувством, которое Англия никак не мог определить.

Америка посмотрел на небо. Они там наверху, должно быть, просто издеваются. Облизнув губы, он шумно прочистил горло, вдребезги разбивая звенящую тишину.

− Хэй, Артур. Я должен тебе, кхм, кое-что сказать, − протянул он. Англия за спиной согласно угукнул и положил подбородок ему на плечо.

− Да? Я слушаю. Ой, погоди, приподними меня, я соскальзываю, − он еще поерзал по спине американца. Пригнув голову, чтобы скрыть румянец, Америка послушно перехватил британца выше, еще раз облизнул губы и откашлялся.

− Т-ты помнишь, как я сказал, что получил билеты от босса…и звал до тебя еще кучу народа? − выпалил он, не поднимая головы. Англия шумно выдохнул ему в ухо, от чего по спине американца пробежала дрожь смутного удовольствия.

− Да, помню. Ублюдок. − буркнул Англия, зарываясь лицом ему в шею.

− Ну так вот. Я соврал. Я пять часов просидел на иБэй, пытаясь перебить ставку одного парня, пока не заполучил их. Так что босс мне их не дарил. Он даже не знает, что я здесь. Кстати…мне придется ему скоро позвонить. Короче, я не приглашал Японию, или Как-там-его, и тем более Мексику. Приятель, я ведь не самоубийца. Даже если бы я отравился, а у нее было противоядие, я и то бы не попросил ее спасти меня! Кхм…я отвлекся. Это ты на меня так влияешь! Делаешь из меня такого же растяпу, как ты сам. Не то, чтобы это плохо, просто…ну, просто это же ты. И мне нравится, что ты рассеянный. Это так….эмм, мило. И не начинай орать на меня и драться из-за этого слова! Я знаю, что ты этого не любишь, потому что ты набрасываешься на Францию, каждый раз когда он называет тебя прелестью или еще как…но он извращенец, так что это не важно. А что важно…ну, я надеюсь, что я тебе важен. Потому что ты мне важен. Потому что ты милый. И нравишься мне. Вот прям по-настоящему нравишься. И не потому что ты типа мой «старший братец», это я уже давно перерос! Ты мне нравишься потому что ты…это ты, наверное. Это глупо и бессмысленно, но это тоже неважно, так что… Ты мне нравишься. Или даже я тебя люблю. Пофиг, − выдохнул Америка, упорно глядя под ноги.

Можно подумать, он что-то видел перед собой. Лицо горело так, что даже очки запотели.

Англия же не проронил ни слова, что насторожило Америку. Повернувшись, насколько позволял груз на спине, он увидел только светлую макушку − лицом Англия зарылся ему в затылок.

− Эй! Скажи что-нибудь! Мне и так неловко! Ну же, дружище!

− … − ответил Англия.

− Англия? …Англия? Э-эй! Ты спишь? − позвал Америка. Ну прекрасно. Либо он так заговорил британца, что тот от скуки заснул, либо действительно настолько устал. Америка вздохнул. Ему потребовалось целых одиннадцать лет, чтобы набраться мужества высказать Англии все, что он думал, а теперь тот взял и заснул! Ну и кто он после этого?

И как только Америка собрался сбросить с себя британское тельце, над ухом раздался тихий голос.

− Ам-мерика. Поставь меня на землю, пожалуйста.

Взвизгнув от неожиданности, Америка уронил Англию на землю.

− Черт, я думал, ты спишь! О. Господи. Ты не спал…ох. Блииин. Эмм…стыдоба-то какая…

Англия молча смотрел в землю, сжав кулаки.

− Ты солгал мне, − тихо произнес он.

Америка моргнул.

− А еще я признался тебе в любви, − раздраженно напомнил он. − Чувак, почему ты слышишь только то, что не важно?

− Ты солгал мне! А я-то думал, что достойно воспитал тебя! Ты, мелкий лживый щенок! Где я сделал ошибку? Твой брат бы никогда так не поступил. И Новая Зеландия, и даже Австралия…почему же ты? Что я сделал не так? − спросил Англия сам себя, игнорируя стоящего перед ним и кипятящегося Америку.

− Эй. Ээй. Парень, сказавший что любит тебя, стоит прямо перед тобой. Уделишь ему немного внимания? − Нахохлившись, Америка сердито смотрел на него исподлобья.

− Ну, есть еще Гонконг, который почти как ты, но его еще и Китай воспитывал, так что один только Бог знает, чему он его научил. А! И даже не напоминай мне об Индии! Он точно _такой же_ как ты! И избаловал я его прямо как тебя! Называл его гребаным _сокровищем_, но нет же, ему этого было мало! − продолжал Англия, продолжая игнорировать Америку.

− ЧУВАК! Я СКАЗАЛ ЧТО _ЛЮБЛЮ_ ТЕБЯ ТВОЮ МАТЬ!

…

…

…

…

− …О.

Безнадежно вздохнув, Америка отвернулся.

− Забудь! Знаешь, иногда твоя рассеянность реально бесит! − посетовал он, сунув руки в карманы и направляясь прочь. Англия сглотнул застрявший в горле ком, глядя в спину покидающего его Америки. Второй раз в жизни.

О нет. Черт побери, только не это. Этого не случится снова! Англия быстро перебрал в уме все, что он мог сказать (но все равно не сказал бы, потому что это же Англия, а от него фиг чего дождешься), чтобы остановить Америку. Чтобы тот не покинул его снова. И едва только Америка собирался свернуть за угол, Англия открыл рот и начал говорить (вообще-то, скорее орать) все то, о чем даже не думал.

− АМЕРИКА! В ЧЕСТЬ КОРОЛЕВЫ ВЕНЦЕНОСНАЯ СЕМЬЯ УСТРАИВАЕТ ТОРЖЕСТВО, НА КОТОРОЕ Я ТОЖЕ ПРИГЛАШЕН, И Я МОГУ ВЗЯТЬ С СОБОЙ КОГО-НИБУДЬ ЕЩЕ, ТАМ БУДЕТ МНОГО ПАР, И ПОЧТИ ВСЕ БУДУТ ТАНЦЕВАТЬ, В ОСНОВНОМ С ПРИНЦЕМ ГАРРИ, НУ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЭТО ВЕДЬ ГАРРИ, НО ЕЩЕ ОНИ БУДУТ ТАНЦЕВАТЬ С ТЕМ, КОГО ЛЮБЯТ, И МНЕ ОТ ЭТОГО ГРУСТНО, ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я НИКОГДА НЕ ТАНЦЕВАЛ НА ТАКИХ ВЕЧЕРИНКАХ С ТЕМ, КОГО ЛЮБЛЮ, И, ПОСКОЛЬКУ Я МОГУ ПРИГЛАСИТЬ С СОБОЙ ЕЩЕ ОДНОГО ЧЕЛОВЕКА, МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ ТЫ ПОЙДЕШЬ СО МНОЙ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ИНАЧЕ МНЕ ПРИДЕТСЯ ПОЙТИ С ФРАНЦИЕЙ ИЛИ ДАЖЕ ПОРТУГАЛИЕЙ, НО ФРАНЦИЯ ВСЕ ВРЕМЯ ПЫТАЕТСЯ ПОДСЫПАТЬ МНЕ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ В БОКАЛ, А ЕСЛИ Я ПОЙДУ С ПОРТУГАЛИЕЙ, ТО НАС БУДЕТ ВЫСЛЕЖИВАТЬ ИСПАНИЯ, А ОН РЕАЛЬНО ПРОТИВНЫЙ, И Я РЕАЛЬНО НЕНАВИЖУ БЫТЬ ОДНОМУ, НО ГЛАВНОЕ, ПОЧЕМУ Я ХОЧУ ПОЙТИ ИМЕННО С ТОБОЙ, ЭТО ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я НЕ ХОЧУ ТАНЦЕВАТЬ НИ С КЕМ ДРУГИМ КРОМЕ ТЕБЯ ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ ПРАВДА-ПРАВДА ТОЖЕ МНЕ НРАВИШЬСЯ! − заявил (читай проорал) Англия, не сделав ни единой передышки, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

Америка заметно притормозил, причем не от изнасилования его слуха повышенными децибелами. Быстренько прокрутив в голове прооранное и услышанное, он едва заметно улыбнулся. _Англия__. __Признался__ему__. __В__любви__. __Ничья__._

Америка резко крутанулся на носках, (ага, точь-в-точь как балерина. Попробуйте теперь это развидеть) и одарил Англию своей самой очаровательной и широченной улыбкой. Актеры из рекламных роликов зубной пасты курят в уголке.

− Конечно, чувак, какой вопрос? − отозвался он.

Кивнув, Англия внезапно побледнел и пошатнулся. Америка тут же подскочил к нему.

− Ты как, в порядке?

− У меня как-то голова…закружилась, − выдохнул он, падая в объятия американца.

− Ну, это понятно. Ты же в присутствии героя, так что неудивительно, что у тебя захватывает дух! − хмыкнул Америка, обхватив его лицо ладонями и приподнимая. − Знаешь, что…иногда ты просто офигенно милый.

− А ты заносчивый тупица, − застенчиво вернул комплимент зардевшийся Англия.

− Да, но я твой заносчивый и несмотря ни на что, потрясающе героический тупица, − усмехнулся Америка, уткнувшись лицом ему в макушку.

− Только потому, что больше на тебя никто не позарится, −подколол его тот. Америка насупился.

− У тебя же вроде голова кружилась, − напомнил он, недобро прищурившись. Покачав головой, Англия слегка оттолкнул его.

− Да в порядке я, − отмахнулся он. − Ты пока не настолько впечатляешь, чтобы у меня до сих пор голова кружилась.

Растерявшись на мгновение, Америка расплылся в усмешке. Его голубые глаза заблестели, сделав его подозрительно похожим на Францию.

− Пока? Это значит, что у меня еще будет время довести тебя до головокружения? − растягивая слова на южный манер протянул Америка.

Распахнув глаза, Англия выбросил сжатую в кулак руку, метясь в наглую американскую рожу.

− Извращенец!

− Э-эй! Не надо драться! Я тут ни при чем, это все издержки французского воспитания…и вообще, нельзя бить того, кого ты _лююююбишь_! − подмигнув, Америка обнял его за плечи. Англичанин с фырканьем отвернул пылающее лицо.

− Французское воспитание? И это твое оправдание? − спросил он, очень стараясь не смотреть на Америку с его великолепной в улыбкой в тридцать два зуба.

Пожав плечами, американец наклонился и потерся щекой о его волосы.

− Ну, он же вроде как вырастил меня. И моего брата. Вместе с тобой. Ха. Звучит странно, не правда ли?

Он задумчиво устремил взгляд вдаль, размышляя о превратностях судьбы. Хмыкнув, англичанин прислонился к нему.

− Вообще, да…но мы все равно не родственники. И тогда я не любил тебя так как сейчас. Потому что я был с Францией, как ни забавно.

Он торопливо взял обе руки насупившегося американца в свои. Тот, отвернулся, но, тем не менее, переплел их пальцы.

− Да, но теперь-то ты со мной! А не с ним! И вообще, я никогда не считал тебя…ну, своей мамой. В отличие от Австралии или Новой Зеландии, − подумав о том, как Франция дотрагивался до Англии, он передернулся от отвращения.

− Да-а? − хихикнул Англия. − Повезло тебе, иначе быть бы у нас инцесту.

Ревность Америки, казалось, только позабавила его.

− И вообще, то, что было у нас с Францией, закончилось уже давно.

− Хорошо, − выдохнул Америка, − но даже если бы это было не так, я бы без проблем одолел этого дракона, чтобы защитить свою принцессу, тепло улыбнувшись, добавил он.

Англия застыл на месте.

− Мне кажется, ты чересчур увлекся всеми своими героическими идеями, − огрызнулся он. − И я тебе не принцесса!

Америка разразился хохотом.

− Еще какая! Я соврал. Снова. Когда сказал, что никогда не представлял тебя своей принцессой. Ты − моя принцесса, чувак. И я всегда буду обращаться с тобой, как с принцессой. Так что да, я еще раз тебя обманул. Потому что, приятель, я всегда воображал что ты типа этакая барышня, попавшая в неприятности, и все такое. Ну, если не считать что ты вовсе и не такой беспомощный…и не такой уж воспитанный. И я абсолютно уверен, что принцессы не пьют как сапожники. И не ругаются, как матросы. И не угрожают смертельными расправами, − невозмутимо перечислял Америка, игнорируя кипятящегося и плюющего от возмущения Англию.

− Это потому что я тебе не гребаная принцесса! − завопил британец и подозрительно прищурился на хитро заулыбавшегося Америку. − И ты не превратишь меня в одну из них!

Америка надулся.

Ну и что ему теперь делать с платьем а-ля Принцесса Пич, которое он вместе с билетами прикупил на иБэй?


End file.
